deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack O'lantern
Jack O'Lantern is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero and the North American Allied Alliance. The folklore hero of Halloween, Jack O'Lantern fights the demons and evil Plantoid monsters by night and every night only, especially on Halloween night. Origin Jack O'Pumpking was a washed-up farmer with a quick temper who got very somber and drunk at the local pub. His life began to slip away when the Devil appeared before him as his soul was about to be taken. But Jack was eager to stay alive as he begged to have one last drink. However, he ran out of money so he asked to the Devil for borrowing his coins to buy his one last drink. Then, all the sudden, Jack found the small golden cross as he was about to give his money back and tricked the Devil as he is sucked into Jack's wallet. Hearing the Devil begged for mercy, Jack sets him free and not told him not to bother Jack anymore with his term. As the Devil left after he agreed with his term, Jack begins his new good and better life as a farmer, helping and giving to the charity by giving candies and healthy food, and attending to church. But then, something wonderful is about to happened as his life will about to be changed forever. On the next year, Jack was heading home until the Devil returned and demanded his soul but Jack was eager to stay love as long he can fight. Instead of fighting, Jack distracted him as he showed the apple tree nearby and convinced him to get the apple out of the tree and even offered to hoist the Devil up on his shoulders to get the apple from the tree. Then, Jack tricked him once again as he sealed him up around the tree with a little help of the golden cross, attaching on the apple tree. And with that act of his cunning trickery, Jack will not be bothered again for 10 years of peace. But during his 10 years of peace and tranquility, he ran out of luck as he ran of out of the golden cross but inside of his soul, there's an Aura needs to be awakened so his last act of tricking the Devil will have to wait once he knows his secret. After 10 years, the Devil appeared before him once again at the Coaled Forest where he will about to take his soul away from his body if he's ready to enter the Afterlife. Then, as the Devil was about to take his away, his Aura truly awakened as he's donned with the cape, the jumpsuit, the witch's hat, and the magical whip and finally the flame on his pumpkin head as he became Jack O'lantern. Using his powerful magic whip and new powers against the Devil and then uses his magic trick to humiliate him and the Devil is defeated and banished him into the depths of Inferno where he will be stayed with his nightmares from him, forever. Jack O'lantern has become a hero of the town but he decided to help all the villages across Antichthon but he'll return to his home for Halloween every year but every night is his own Halloween when troubles comes to children with candies as he helped the younglings from ruthless thugs from Lady Vine Gloomer. This brought to attention to the Food Fighters Club and Jack respected their offer but he doesn't belong to the Secret Society but he'll be honor to help fair and square. Personality Jack O'lantern is Halloween's Robin Hood, he saved children and travelers while on their way back home through the forest where the nasty Plantoid-like Man-Eating Plant highway bandits, taking stolen candies from thieves and gave it back to poor and Halloween-goers by Halloween nights. At days, he worked his grandfather's candy store he sells fresh candies and yummies from across Antichthon. Jack is kind, gentle, shy, and cunning trickster and a interesting character but with a little bit egotistic, enthusiastic, and quick temper if he's unlucky to anything he did for. But, he has a full responsibility for his action in the past as he's redeeming himself for his "debt." After he paid his debt, his life has begun anew as he's going adventuring and on duty wherever he goes. Powers and Abilities Aside of his ordinary candy making and importing/exporting, Jack wields his magical whip allowing him to extend his reach from tall trees to high towers, grabbing and knocking his enemies, and snatches their pockets and keys. He also uses his Pumpkin Grenades (both explosives and smoke screens) causing distractions. With his Aura power, Jack uses his magic to exploit their nightmares from their mind and fear against them as he drove them into insanity and forced them to begged their mercy and he let them going under his one term: never bothered the kids or anyone else. Galleries Jack O'Lantern 2012.png|2012 artwork Jack O'Lantern concept.png|Concept art from 2011 Inspirations * Based on the Irish folklore of Jack O'lantern. * The costume design were based on Jack O'lantern from Marvel Comics. Category:Database Category:North American Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Folklore Hero